Siriusly In Love
by ebony117
Summary: Sirius finally falls in love... to a girl he thought he never would. As he tries to win her heart, she on the other hand has another thing on her mind.
1. Summer Blues

**Siriusly In Love  
  
by: wicked lunatic  
  
Author's Note**: I did this a long time ago but I only got the courage to upload it now. I made a little twist in one of the characters, I hope you'll like it. By the way, this looks much better in .doc so if you hate this version and / or want a copy, just email me. Thanks!  
  
**Chapter One - Summer Blues  
**  
It's been a month since Sirius died and Julianna is trying her best to ignore the pain inside her by gloomily obeying Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Soon it will be her 16th birthday and she will be back to school, back to the world where she belongs but that thought doesn't make her happy anymore, in fact nothing can make her happy anymore.  
  
Each night she had dreamt that moment and she always find herself sweaty and lost for breath whenever she wakes up and each day she tries to hide her bulging red eyes from her cousin Dudley, actually to everyone who might see her. Although the house located at Number 4 Privet Drive is big enough for four people and a snowy owl, the walls seem to be closing in on her.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" ask Aunt Petunia one sunny day, eyeing Julianna as she escaped through the back door, trying to ignore her.  
  
"Who cares?" mumbled Dudley who was eating his seventh serving of Aunt Petunia's pudding.  
  
"What do you think, Vernon?"   
  
Uncle Vernon looked outside the window with great effort then snorted and proceeded reading his paper, "Don't let it bother you, Petunia." Apparently he couldn't forget Moody's 'threats'.   
  
Julianna lay on her back and stared at the blue sky, everybody in the neighborhood seem to be happy, doing their daily chores as if nothing happened. She sighed loudly, tears were starting to form in her eyes again. She immediately wiped it off when she felt Dudley's big thumping feet. She sat up and followed him with her eyes and relieved when she saw him leave. Another encounter from Dudley and she may not bear it, she's been ignoring him, in fact everyone, she knows to well if they found out the reason of her sudden change they will surely laugh at her and be thrilled and she didn't want that to happen.  
  
"At least they're writing to me again," she said quietly as she remembers her miserable state last year, but the letters she received this time isn't at all comforting. She stretched and went inside the house, doing chores isn't really her idea of fun but it surely helps her forget.  
  
That night the Dursley had a surprise visitor, she was immediately sent to her room while Aunt Petunia tries to whip up a good cake as Uncle Vernon and Dudley entertain the guests. She could hear the loud haughty laugh of Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's high-pitched one, probably coming from one of their well-practiced jokes.  
  
"It's better than being silent," she said under her breath, and looked hopefully to the cloudless sky, she sure miss Hedwig, she had just written her reply to Hermione and the others. She was about to get ready to bed when Hedwig came soaring in.   
  
"H-Hedwig!" she cried then tried to calm her owl. She heard Uncle Vernon's voice broke then went on talking again, "Hedwig, be quiet, they have visitors, they'll kill me if we make noise." She said, not that it matters anymore. She took the note on Hedwig's leg, then started reading.  
  
Julianna,  
  
Pack your things, we're coming to get you!  
  
Ron  
  
Julianna's initial reaction is to panic. She immediately got a piece of parchment and scribbled,  
  
Ron,  
  
Now's not a good time! Pick me up tomorrow night instead.  
  
Julianna  
  
Just before she could tie the note on Hedwig's leg, she heard a crack from behind and her scream filled the entire house making both Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon wide-eyed and purple all over, as they look upstairs.  
  
"Hi Julianna!" It was Tonks.  
  
Crack.  
  
"Been such a long time ei-?" It was Moody  
  
Crack.  
  
"Hello Julianna, nice summer?" It was Lupin.  
  
The three of them moved towards her. She backed away.  
  
"Oh, don't be afraid, it's us, I guarantee you, no Death Eater here!" Tonks winked.  
  
"Uhhh, yeah, could you - " Julianna looked at the closed door, Moody's eye stopped rotating and looked at the door too, "c-could you guys keep it dow-"  
  
A very angry Uncle Vernon came bursting in, "What's wrong with you, woman? Is the idea of not existing difficult to do?" he said under his breath, aware of his own visitors downstairs. "How many times do I have to tell -" his words were cut off when he saw Moody coming towards him.  
  
"Tell her what?" Moody said, his magical eye rotating at great speed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" cried Uncle Vernon with a sinister stare at Julianna.  
  
"Moody," said Lupin, "we'll be late."  
  
"I'll do the packing!" Tonks said happily and started waving her wand.  
  
"You'll not do any ma-," he swallowed, "in this house!" he bellowed.  
  
Crack.  
  
It was Hestia Jones. "What's going on here?"  
  
Aunt Petunia came in from the back, appalled at the sight of people in weird robes.  
  
"Oi, Hestia, will you get the owl? Thanks." said Tonks who was finishing her packing. Julianna on the other hand, stayed discreetly on the corner.  
  
The tension is rising, it was Lupin who moved forward this time. "We are sorry for this sudden intrusion but we are going to take Julianna now and I'm afraid we're running late."   
  
Uncle Vernon eyed the man who had just spoke, it was clear from his expression that he strongly disliked Lupin, Julianna couldn't blame him for Lupin looked like he had just come out from a pub, with a few drinks. His shabby clothes didn't change, actually, it looked shabbier this time.  
  
"Right, right" muttered Moody and went towards Julianna, Dudley came to the room next. "Well, Potter, we'll be traveling like last time."   
  
Julianna nodded and looked around the room, her trunk was ready and Hedwig too.   
  
"And how are you going to travel?" implied Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Brooms!" said Tonks as Moody gave Julianna a Disillusion Charm. Dudley was amazed and gasped, Aunt Petunia tried to cover his eyes with her bony hands.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll - er - take off by the window?" said Lupin politely.  
  
"Not a good idea, Lupin, what if - "  
  
"Shut up Moody, we're behind schedule already." said Tonks as she positioned herself to her broom.   
  
Hestia Jones took off already, "They're here, quickly!"  
  
Lupin nodded and mounted his broom and so is everyone else.  
  
"Same like last year, remember Potter."  
  
Julianna nodded and they took off leaving the Dursleys, their jaws dropped. 


	2. Number 12 Grimmauld Place

**Chapter Two - Number 12 Grimmauld Place**  
  
They arrived at Number 12 Grimmauld Place an hour and half later.   
  
"Julianna, oh, it's good to see you again!" said Mrs. Weasley, "Come, their upstairs, you know the way. We'll be having dinner after the meeting." She said as she tried to keep up with the others. Julianna proceeded quietly, she couldn't be more uncomfortable. This place… this place…  
  
She opened the door and she saw Hermione, Ron and Ginny.  
  
"Julianna!" Hermione said and hugged her. Ginny came after.  
  
"Hi, mate," Ron said, "sorry, I couldn't come to get you like what I said at the letter because Mum wouldn't allow me."  
  
"Of course, she wouldn't, it's the Advanced Guard's job to do that!"  
  
Julianna slumped at the bed. Ginny, Hermione and Ron became quiet.  
  
"What's wrong mate?"  
  
Hermione nudged him.  
  
"Just tired, I'm fine." Julianna said as lazily as she could. "Any news from the Order?"  
  
"Well, Dumbledore and Fudge are - er - in good terms now, so…"  
  
"I see."  
  
"Apparently, they're building an army against You-Know-Who, we've got more members now although others needed extra persuasion from Dumbledore."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Fred and George's still not home, Mum went ballistic of course but I daresay it was far more better than Percy, you should've seen his face when everything he thought a lie was true." said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The three exchanged looks, "uhh, Julianna-"  
  
"Dinner time!" said Mrs. Weasley excitedly and they all went down.

Dinner was a disaster, it was not the food but the empty chair right across Julianna. Mundungus made an attempt to seat down on that chair but Moody growled at him. Everybody tried to act natural but couldn't prevent to look at her every time somebody makes a mistake of mentioning the incident. In order to spare herself from more despair, she retreated early to her room. She couldn't sleep at once and just kept staring at the ceiling. She closed her eyes though when she heard Hermione entered the room and went to bed. Julianna didn't know what happened after for she had fallen asleep.  
  
When Julianna woke up the next day, she promised herself that she wouldn't let anyone know or even try to assume her feelings right now and so went down to breakfast with a smile on her face that startled everyone. Mrs. Weasley, however, understanding this change smiled and asked everyone to help her clean the basement this time.   
  
So far, according to Lupin, Voldemort is still in hiding and like them, was busy recruiting allies preparing for the 'next war'. He also mentioned that he will be teaching her how to defend herself since the war couldn't be stopped. He'll be teaching Ron, Hermione and Ginny too.  
  
Julianna, Ron, Hermione, Ginny together with Mrs. Weasley went to the basement. It was dusty, messy and doxy-infected as expected. So they started spraying and tried anti-doxying the room. When everything seem to quiet down they started cleaning up.   
  
"Any spell is not enough to clean this junk!"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione and Ginny said together, nervously gazing at Julianna who seemingly had not heard them, she was picking up pieces of torn papers. Ginny went to help her and bent down.  
  
"There's more over there," Ginny said after finishing piling up her side, "What's that?" she moved closer, "Oh, Julianna…"  
  
Hermione and Ron came over to look and felt silent. Julianna was looking at a torn picture of Sirius, a younger Sirius.  
  
Seeing that everyone was looking at her with hateful pitiful eyes she said, "I guess we should continue cleaning, huh?" She made a move to stand up but Hermione stopped her.  
  
"Julianna, you can talk to us."  
  
"I'm fine Hermione, really," she sighed, "I just hate it when everyone look at me as if I might cry any moment and collapse. I'm fine. I'll hate myself though if I did cry and collapse in front of everyone."  
  
"All right." Hermione said. 

Julianna looked at the picture and put it in her pocket, she took every picture she could find that day though and that same night, she took out her parent's album, the one Hagrid gave her and started placing Sirius' pictures in it. She couldn't prevent to tremble though but she'd be damned if anyone would see her cry.   
  
She placed each old photograph one by one, carefully and lovingly. It pains her to see him waving happily at her together with her father. There was one picture that caught her, if was a picture of her father in the middle, Lupin on his left and Sirius on his right. It was a picture that represents a bond between true friends, who risked everything for each other. Good thing the betrayer, Wormtail was not there or she might rip it off. She didn't place the picture in the album, she placed it somewhere where she could always gazed at it.   
  
"Hey, mate, Mum said you better come down, dinner's ready."  
  
They both went down and seated to their usual place. It was a conversational dinner this time. No anxiety, no tension. Julianna even found herself laughing as Tonks tries to change the color of hair and at the same time change her nose and ears.  
  
"Julianna," Lupin said suddenly that made everyone looked at him. "We'll start having lessons tomorrow morning."  
  
"All right,"  
  
"Lupin, you won't mind if I'm there with you?" asked Moody, his eyes were still rotating, this time in a normal speed.  
  
"No Moody, in fact I'll be delighted if you help with the lessons." said Lupin happily.  
  
"It'll be fun," said Moody his eyes, both of them, was looking at Julianna.  
  
They finished dinner and as usual Julianna retreated earlier. She made her way quietly to her room where she would pass the portrait and sighed after a few feet away from it.  
  
"Potter!"   
  
Julianna almost jumped, "Oh, it's you Professor Moody, you startled me."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll be a professor tomorrow huh?" he said scratching his chin. "I wanted to tell you that I'll personally give you - er - lessons tomorrow so ready yourself. Just because you're James' daughter doesn't mean we all have to be good and nice to you all the time. In battle, there's no good and nice, CONSTANT VIGILANCE! Remember that Potter!"  
  
"Er - yes, professor."  
  
Moody left her in front of her door leaving her a bit shaky and wondering what those personal lessons might be.


	3. The Defense Against The Dark Arts Teache...

**Chapter Three - The Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher**  
  
Julianna fell off her bed after hearing the constant banging on her door the next morning.  
  
"What's going on?" cried Hermione.  
  
"Wake up, Potter!" growled Moody, "Time to start up your lessons!" and after a few more bangs he left.  
  
They both groaned. "Now?"  
  
"It's still dark outside!" Hermione whined as she started with great effort to stand up.  
  
Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Julianna were lined up at the backyard, yawning and stretching half a minute later.   
  
"I told you, they… hohummm… still be sleepy" said Tonks who was trying to suppress another yawn.  
  
"Shame on you woman, in battle there is no time for sleep or eat!" bellowed Moody.  
  
"But this isn't the real battle…" yawned Ron.  
  
"Are you underestimating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, boy?" Moody moved closer that awaken Ron immediately.  
  
"No," he squeaked.  
  
"Since you all pass your O.W.L last year, you're allowed to use your wands. Except for you, girl" his magical eye fixed on Ginny, "You'll have to watch instead."  
  
Ginny stumped her feet muttering 'unfair' under her breath as she made her way towards Tonks who was already sleeping again.   
  
"Er - Professor Moody, I thought, er - Professor Lupin will be joining us?" asked Hermione.  
  
"He'll be joining as later, don't you trust my methods, girl?"  
  
"T-that's not what I meant, sir."  
  
"Let's begin, time's a wasting!"   
  
Before anyone could remember, Julianna, Ron and Hermione were on the ground a few hours later, bodies burned, bruised and aching. Tonks was shouting her head off, enraged.  
  
"Moody, how many times would I have to tell you they're just kids! There's no need to use the Unforgivable Curses!"  
  
Julianna couldn't hear more of what she's saying for her body is crying for help, she lay on the ground resting and so did Ron and Hermione.  
  
"In real battle, there is no mercy, woman!"  
  
"This is not the real battle!"  
  
"Get up! We'll start again!"  
  
The three groaned.  
  
"I'm not finished yet!"  
  
"Breakfast is ready!" cried Mrs. Weasley from the house.  
  
The three hurried inside leaving them not caring at anyone at all even when they saw both of Tonks and Moody's wands were out. They gobbled the food as if they had never eaten before, ignoring Mrs. Weasley's remarks regarding waking up before dawn, using Unforgivable Curses. Ginny on the other hand was glad that she was not allowed yet to use her wand. They manage to persuade Moody to have a break and continue late this afternoon. The three of them retire immediately to their rooms after they had been nursed back by Mrs. Weasley. They all instantly fell asleep. They didn't even bother to wake up at lunch when Mrs. Weasley called them.  
  
Julianna woke later that afternoon, it was starting to get dark now and Hermione wasn't there anymore. She crept her way down the stairs, yawning as she walked through the corridors. She heard something moved from the next room and went to investigate. She wondered for a moment who it was but when she entered the drawing room she immediately saw the tapestry hanging on the wall. The tapestry didn't change at all, she went slowly towards it and she carefully touched the golden thread embroidered brightly.   
  
**THE NOBLE AND MOST ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK  
  
"TOUJOURS PUR"  
**  
She looked down where Sirius' name used to be and touched the hole which looked a lot like a cigarette burn. There was a noise again, this time it was from behind her. She went to where the noise was and saw something, some small creature moved hastily in a limp motion.   
  
_Kreacher.  
_  
She followed the elf as he makes his way down the basement. Julianna's first impulse was to strangle him as she remembered Dumbledore telling her what Kreacher had done the previous year. She was very determined to catch him now and cornered him. She lunged at him, her hands instantly on his little wrinkled neck.  
  
He was struggling for breath, "M-miss…its Do-!"  
  
"Dobby!" Julianna quickly removed her hands, "Sorry Dobby, I thought you were someone else. Are you all right?"  
  
"Dobby is all right, miss. Dobby is used to threats and being strangled."   
  
"What are you doing here?"   
  
"Dobby is sent to do something. Dobby is not telling you, miss." he said quickly when he saw Julianna's eyebrow raised. "Dobby is going, miss. It's nice to see you again." Then with a pop he vanished.  
  
Julianna sighed and dusted the dirt of her clothes then stopped as she saw a big mirror in another corner.   
  
The Mirror of Erised.   
  
She looked longingly at the mirror and wondered what it was doing there. So Dobby led her to the basement to looked at the mirror. She was hesitant at first but her body moved before she could even think. She remembered her first encounter with the mirror. She saw her parents and now everything looked different, she looked taller. Come to think of it she was only eleven years old back then and now…  
  
She waited for her parents to show up just like before but there was no one in the mirror but her. She stared a little harder this time and there was none. "Must be broken." When she was about to leave, she saw something behind her. She moved closer to the mirror then looked back. There was no one in the room but her and stared back at the mirror. The blurry image seemed to move closer, she gasped as she recognize who it was.  
  
It was her godfather.   
  
He looked a bit younger with his hair cut. He looked fresher, clean and healthy not his usual gaunt longhaired self. She couldn't prevent to smile. She couldn't even bring herself to look behind her as her godfather's hands rested on her shoulders. She felt its warmth. She knew she was lost. She could scarcely remember Dumbledore telling her that a lot of wizards and witches grew mad if they stared longer in the mirror. She had to stop.. right now.. she didn't care anymore.. she have to…  
  
"So there you are, I've been looking all over for you." said Ron, and the mirror somehow vanished, before she could even speak, Ron continued, "Well, come on! We've got a surprise for you!"  
  
Julianna followed Ron upstairs to the dining room. Everybody was their and a few more wizards and witches that she had forgotten their names. Everybody was smiling, her eyes, however was fixed at the large table in the middle of the room. It was filled with enormous amount of food and the one in the middle caught her breath. She moved closer then looked at Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JULIANNA!" they all shouted.


	4. Birthday Gift

**Chapter Four - Birthday Gift**  
  
Julianna hadn't expected it, in fact she had forgotten her birthday. Almost everybody had shook hands with her. She had an impression that everybody had planned it, even Fred and George was there. They all dined together. She had never had a birthday party in her whole life and she was delighted, her thoughts about Sirius was forgotten.  
  
"Didn't see it comin' ei, Julianna?" asked Mundungus.  
  
"You all right, Potter?" grunted Moody then turning to Tonks, "I told you she didn't have a clue."  
  
"You mean what had happened earlier, the lessons, was just a joke to keep me away and all tired while you lot prepare for this?"  
  
"Joke? No, Potter, what we had earlier was for real."  
  
"I tried to stop him from overacting though." said Tonks who was trying to help Ginny served. Mr. Weasley was talking to Bill at the far corner and Mrs. Weasley was serving Hermione more cake. "in case you're wondering, we jinxed the entire room so that we couldn't be heard by… y'know."   
  
"Hey mate, how's it going?" asked George who had come from behind her.   
  
"Here's our present for you." Fred said with a wink, "Don't open it here though or Mum will kill us."  
  
"Here's mine Julianna," said Ron, "open it."  
  
It was a pack of wizard cards. "I was saving it." he said.   
  
Hermione's gift was a _homework organizer_ another version of the _homework planner_ she got from last Christmas. Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley gave her a set of knitted sweater and gloves. Mundungus gave her a small black old cauldron, Moody gave her of what seem to be a lie detector, Hagrid had sent her a cake or so she thinks. Lupin gave her a continuation of the book he and Sirius had given her last Christmas entitled, _Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts and More.   
_  
Yes, it was the best birthday she ever had. After consuming a large amount of butterbeer, Mrs. Weasley called it a day and start sending them upstairs. Julianna was the first one who went upstairs and was making a noise obviously forgetting about the portrait that hung in the corridor. She stumbled at the umbrella stand and -  
  
Mrs. Black with her usual rolling eyes, the yellowing skin of her face and her drooling mouth started screaming. Julianna didn't understand the first words she had said. Covering her ears didn't help much.   
  
_"Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers - "  
  
_It was ear splitting.  
  
_"Stains of dishonor, filthy half-breeds, blood traitors, children of filth…"  
  
_Julianna stepped backwards and was having a hard time thinking. The others wouldn't be able to hear her.   
  
_"Disgusting mutants, get out of my father's house…"  
_  
"STOP IT! WHAT HAD WE DONE TO YOU ANYWAY?"  
  
_"Blood traitors… scum…"  
  
_"I SAID STOP IT!  
  
_"Freaks! Mutants! This family is the noblest family of purebloods, get out half-breeds!"  
_  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH BEING A HALF-BREED? NO WONDER SIRIUS HATES TO BE HERE."  
  
Upon hearing Sirius' name, Mrs. Black's screech became louder..  
  
_"Blood traitor! That man… shame of my flesh! Abomination! Disgrace!"  
  
_"SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT TO TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT!"  
  
_"Shame of my flesh…disgrace… dishonor to the family name!"  
  
_"I SAID SHUT UP!"  
  
_"Half-breed lover… get out… do not pollute my family name! Get out!"  
  
_"I SAID SHUT UP!"  
  
_"Disgrace! Disgrace -"  
_  
"I SAID SHUT UP!"  
  
_"Filth-"  
_  
"SHUUUUTTTTTT UUUUUUPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!"  
  
Julianna didn't know what happened but Mrs. Black's portrait came to a halt and fell to the floor shattering into pieces. She was breathing hard and shocked to what she had done. She moved towards the shattered portrait then realized that she was not alone. She looked around and saw everybody looking at her. It was dead silent. She felt her sweat run down her face. She opened her mouth to say something but it was Lupin's voice that broke the silence.  
  
"Well done Julianna, we've been meaning to remove that since we got here." He said and with a wave of his wand Mrs. Black's portrait vanished in an instant.  
  
Julianna then felt embarrassed as everyone still continued staring at her. "Uhh…"  
  
"Sorry we didn't hear…" it was Ron, "we were… well… distracted…"  
  
"Now that Ron mentioned it, we have a last minute gift for you Julianna," said Lupin smiling, "from all of us including Dumbledore."  
  
"What do you mean last minute -"  
  
Everybody stand aside forming an aisle in the middle and she saw a man at the end of it. The man walked towards her and Julianna's body froze.  
  
"I was expecting a better welcome." he grinned when Julianna didn't move at all.  
  
That voice. It couldn't be.  
  
It was the same man she saw in the Mirror of Erised.   
  
It was Sirius.  
  
Suddenly everything became_ black._


	5. Freedom

**Chapter Five - Freedom**  
  
"Like I said I expected a better welcome but I was not expecting this."  
  
"I told you she was taking it hard." Lupin said  
  
"I guess it was a bad idea to prolong my death huh?"  
  
"How's she now?"  
  
"Hermione told me she's fine, still in shock though, still resting upstairs." Sirius leaned to his chair. "But she already saw me in the mirror…"  
  
"It looked a lot like the Mirror of Erised, Dobby seem to have gotten carried away with the decorations, so it's likely that she mistook it."  
  
"I guess you're right. I'll visit her again later."  
  
"I suggest you join us later in the backyard, we're teaching them how to defend themselves."

===========================================================

"How are you, mate?" Ron asked.  
  
Jullianna sat up, "What happened?"  
  
"You fainted." Ginny said.  
  
"Here, have some soup. Mrs. Weasley made this just for you." Hermione said and helped her eat.  
  
"I fainted? Why?'  
  
"When you saw Sirius you -"  
  
"I see.. so it was not a dream then."  
  
Ron smiled, "Of course it's not a dream, he's -"  
  
"How long have you been keeping this from me?"  
  
"We're not keeping anything, Jullianna." said Hermione, "We didn't know he was alive not until he showed up last night. Everybody in the Order seem to know he was alive all this time except for us. I reckon that they must have planned this."  
  
"We were surprised to see him too." said Ginny.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Well.. uhh.. what are you going to do now?" asked Ron.  
  
"Nothing.. I guess."  
  
"Well, you have to talk to him." Hermione said as she puts the empty bowl aside.  
  
"What do you mean -"  
  
"Oh Julianna, don't think that we don't know what you're doing here," Hermione said as a matter-of-factly. "We know you and you've been trying to ignore reality here. I reckon that you're already thinking how to avoid him now that's he's here."  
  
"What do you mean avoid him?" It was Ron that asked her this time.  
  
"Ron, you obviously do not know anything about girls do you? Julianna will avoid Sirius because all this time she's blaming herself for Sirius' death and now that he's back she can't afford to repeat the same mistake again by creating another bond with him. You were talking in your sleep Julianna, no use denying it now." Hermione said when Jullianna started to shook her head.  
  
"She's been talking in her sleep?" asked Ginny.  
  
Breakfast, lunch and dinner have been a disaster for Julianna, actually every time she saw Sirius who was obviously trying to talk to her. She can't bring herself to even look at him in the eyes anymore. She always found herself telling a lame excuse just to get away from him.  
  
"I told you." Hermione whispered as she watched Jullianna helping Mrs. Weasley pick up the dishes.  
  
"Maybe we should talk to her again." Ginny whispered back, nudging her brother Ron in the ribs.  
  
"Wha- don yah let Seerius do dath?" Ron said while munching his sandwich.  
  
Hermione sighed heavily and rolled her eyes upward.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.

===========================================================  
  
"I've got great news, great news indeed!" Mr. Weasley came into the house excitedly, waving a piece of paper in his hands. Mrs. Weasley greeted him.  
  
"What's that Dad?" asked Bill.  
  
"Sirius, you're free! The Ministry of Magic, actually, Cornelius Fudge just signed your freedom notice this morning stating that you're as innocent as the day you were born."  
  
Sirius took the parchment from Mr. Weasley's hands and began reading.   
  
"Innocent as the day you were born?" Lupin repeated as he went beside Sirius to read the parchment too. Everybody gathered around him.  
  
"Congratulations, Black!" Moody said.  
  
"Way to go Sirius!" Charlie shouted.  
  
"Look it's on the Daily Prophet already," Ginny said and began reading, "Sirius Black the mass murderer was release of all charges by the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge early this morning at 8am. Apparently there was a secret hearing in the Department of Ministry's regarding Black's case…"  
  
"So that's why you faked your death." Ron said, pointing at him. "I reckon it's Dumbledore's orders eh?"  
  
"Well, most of it." said Sirius grinning and looked about the room and spotted Julianna at the corner. "Look," he said and handed her the parchment, "I'm free!"  
  
Everybody waited for her response as she reads the parchment, she looked up and smiled. "Congratulations, Sirius."  
  
"I'm free! I can go out now!" he said excitedly and to Julianna's surprise, Sirius hugged her and twirled her around the room. When he released her they were both panting. "I've been waiting for this the whole day."  
  
"Sirius, this calls for a celebration." cried Mr. Weasley and by the wave of his wand, butterbeers appeared on top of the table.   
  
"Sirius, this is indeed great news!" Lupin said smiling.  
  
"Foooooooor -" Fred and George began, "his a jolly good fellow! For his a jolly good fellow!"   
  
Everybody joined them, "FOR HIS A JOLLY GOOD FEEEELLLLLOOOOOWWWWW!!!!" THAT NOBODY CAN DENY!"


	6. School

**Chapter Six -- School  
**  
"Why didn't they tell us?" Ron said, "I reckon they don't trust us, Mum still thinks we're kids. We're already sixteen!"  
  
"Ron," Hermione began but didn't continue when she saw Julianna staring outside the window, unconsciously scratching Hedwig's feathers. "Er- something wrong, Julianna?"  
  
"Julianna?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said -"   
  
"I was just wondering how would Voldemort take this? I haven't heard anything from him, he's really good at hiding."   
  
"He's probably busy recruiting more dark wizards out there. Dumbledore's doing the same, that's why he's not here tonight. Did you notice that Sirius was reading another note before Mum ordered us to go to bed? I reckon it was from Dumbledore." Ron said.  
  
"I guess."  
  
The door opened suddenly and it was Mrs. Weasley, "Well, what are your three doing, go on sleep. Tomorrow's a big day for all of you. Ron, go to your room." Ron stood.  
  
"What do you mean Mrs. Weasley?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, you'll be continuing your lessons tomorrow."  
  
They groaned.  
  
The next day they were all happy to know that it was not Moody that will be teaching them but Lupin. "Brings back the old days, eh?" Ron said.  
  
Julianna stretched noisily. "This will be fun."  
  
"Good morning, had a good sleep?" said Lupin, "We'll be teaching you how to avoid unwelcoming spells and by the end of the day hopefully we'll be dueling."  
  
"What do you mean 'we'?" asked Ron nervously as he looked at Moody.  
  
"I'll be joining you." Sirius said cheerfully looking at Julianna who was still stretching, who hasn't heard what he had just said, "Shall we start?"  
  
Sirius was obviously keeping an eye at Julianna and she was extremely relieved when Mrs. Weasley announced breakfast.  
  
"How's it going, mate? Hermione and I were looking at you and it's pretty obvious that you're - well - you know."   
  
"Julianna, if you talk to him you wouldn't be as awkward as you are now."  
  
"Hermione, it's not as easy as it sounds, " Ron said, "believe me."   
  
"Good, you're here, you've got letters." Mrs. Weasley said when they entered the house and the three began opening their letters.   
  
"We still have school?" Ron said disbelievingly. "You-Know-Who's out there and we still have school?"  
  
"Ron!" cried Mrs. Weasley and went to the kitchen.  
  
"I wonder who's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" asked Ginny shivering at the thought of their last professor.   
  
"If it's Umbridge, I won't go." said Ron and was mimicking Professor Umbridge girly cough. _Hem - Hem.   
_  
"It's not going to be Umbridge, silly. She's still confined at St. Mungo's." said Hermione. "I guess we're still prefects."  
  
"I didn't know why Dumbledore picked me again since I'm not much of a prefect last year. What have you got there, Julianna?"  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at her, "I'm going to have Occlumency lessons again."  
  
"Well, about time." Hermione agreed.  
  
"With Snape again? Poor Julianna."  
  
"No, with Dumbledore."  
  
"That should be fun." said Ginny, "Oh, I guess reading minds is not entirely fun eh? At least you'll know how to stop You-Know-Who from reading yours."  
  
They were silent for a while, remembering the incident last year.   
  
"Uhh," Hermione began, "I guess I have to go to Diagon Alley."  
  
"Mum won't allow it. That's the reason why she bought us books and supplies herself last year. She wouldn't want us to go out there, you know." Ron said.  
  
"I have to," Julianna said, "My robes won't fit me anymore, I grew a few inches this summer."  
  
"Of course, you'll go." said Mrs. Weasley as she served them tea. "I was checking your robes and they were really old and short now."  
  
Ron and Ginny looked at each other.   
  
"I told Dumbledore that we are going shopping tomorrow and he obliged."  
  
"He allowed us?"  
  
"Why ever not? We'll be having a few people to come with us though."  
  
"This is great!" Ron blurted. "Who's coming with us?"  
  
"Some members of the Order." Hermione answered before Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"You mean we're going out there with a bunch of bodyguards?" Ginny said, "Cool!"  
  
Everybody seemed thrilled except for Julianna, she imagines Moody's expression when they're all out there buying robes and books and he bellowing at every wizard or witch who'll have the mistake to look at them.  
  
It was not a pretty thought but it sounds fun. 


	7. A Trip To Diagon Alley

**Chapter Seven -- A Trip to Diagon Alley**  
  
The idea of fun immediately vanished when Julianna found out that Sirius will be tagging along - and not a dog this time but a real life size man. If they were on a different situation or if the incident didn't occurred then she would have been happy.  
  
"Is - is this one of Dumbledore's orders?" Julianna mumbled one time.   
  
Sirius looked at her, his eyes were magnificent, "So you knew I've been reading messages from Dumbledore huh?" He was obviously having a good time now that every wizards and witches are looking at them. Moody, just like what Julianna imagined was looking suspiciously at everybody. His magical eye is whirling so fast that it might pop off any minute. It was like any normal day in the Diagon Alley, Julianna saw Neville with his grandmother and another Gryffindor student. The Weasleys were way ahead of them and being with Sirius is not really comforting right now. People greeted them like they were old friends. She felt like a celebrity and she hated it.  
  
Sirius led her to the wardrobe shop and made the witch immediately get Julianna's measurements. The witch obliged and blushed at the sight of Sirius. Julianna understood, Sirius was really looking his best right now. Nobody would know that he is already in his thirties.   
  
The witch fumbled clumsily when she started taking Julianna's measurements aware of Sirius eyes at them. Julianna had a weird feeling inside her as she looked at the witch who was now taking her bust measurement. When she's finished, she immediately went to the counter where Sirius was standing and smiling she told Sirius that he had to return in 30 minutes or less. When they went out Julianna could hear the witch's giggle.  
  
"I wonder what's that all about?" Julianna whispered but Sirius heard her and only smiled.   
  
"Well you've grown, that's for sure." Sirius said as he made a mental note of her height. "When I first saw you at Magnolia Crescent, well, lets just say you're taller now."  
  
Julianna didn't understand what he meant and walked faster wanting to catch up with the Weasleys.   
  
"Let's go over here," Sirius said and pulled her to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, "Don't worry they won't mind, we've got everything, right? Books, robes…"  
  
Sirius ordered 2 ice creams and they waited silently. Julianna was trembling, she knew this would come, she knew eventually that she had to confront him.  
  
"You're quiet." said Sirius.  
  
"Uhh - "  
  
"It's been a long time since I got here, didn't change much though. I remember when I was buying my wand I stumbled and almost broke it if it weren't for James."  
  
Julianna nodded, aware of the people looking at them. For a minute she wondered where the others are, then thought of Hermione and Ron planning to set her up and it's working.   
  
"About time," Sirius said as the wizard handed them ice cream, Julianna's was larger than his. "Well, you better start eating before it melts."   
  
"Yeah," and she did, its better than talking. And while she ate a lot of things came over her, how she first saw Sirius as a dog, in the Shrieking Shack, Flitwick's room, at headquarters and at the Department of Ministry…  
  
"Care to share that?" Sirius said, his ice cream bowl was now empty, hers was still halfway.  
  
"I - I was just thinking of… of my Patronus… you like it don't you?"  
  
Sirius leaned back on his chair with his arms cross, "You're not a good liar, you know."   
  
"I'll be having Occlumency lessons with Dumbledore." she said obviously changing the subject.  
  
"So I've heard, listen Julianna I've been meaning to talk to you since I returned…"  
  
Julianna gulped.  
  
"I reckon you've got loads of questions to ask."  
  
"Not really, most of them where answered now."  
  
"Well, in that case I'll be asking the questions then." He looked at her, "Why are you avoiding me?"  
  
Julianna dropped dead, she can't find any answers for that, "W-what do you mean?"  
  
"Right now, you're not even looking at me."  
  
She looked up at him awkwardly. "I-I'm looking at you."  
  
"Julianna.."  
  
"I'm sorry Sirius," Julianna began in a low voice, "I'm not acting myself lately.. well.. I'm really happy that you didn't die at all, that everything was planned, although I don't know much of the plan. But I… I can't stop myself from thinking that if you died or if somebody died in the Order… that it's all my fault. After all Voldemort wants me dead not you guys and I don't want you guys to get involved.." She was fumbling her fingers and dared not to look at him, "I know that you're disappointed by now, thinking that my father would feel different, that he'll love to go out there and challenge him squarely. Well.. what I want to say is.. I loved to do that too, I guess it runs in my blood to be reckless, but things are different now, I.. I don't want to repeat the same mistakes again. And as you constantly remind me how different I am from my father… well.. I … I'm only Julianna, Sirius, I'm not James. Sometimes I think Mrs. Weasley is right when she told you that you're acting like you've got your best friend back. I can be your best friend Sirius, but I can't be James."  
  
They were silent after that, Julianna's ice cream was completely melted.   
  
"Is that really how you felt?" Sirius said.  
  
Julianna didn't answer.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
Jullianna nodded.   
  
Sirius stood and said, "We'd better go, it's getting late, they might be looking for us now."  
  
It was a long, silent walk after that. Sirius wasn't looking at her anymore nor speaking to her. When they reached headquarters everybody must have felt the tension between them and dared not asked about it.   
  
"I was expecting a different uhh… result." Ginny whispered to Hermione just before they went to bed.

===========================================================

"How did it go?" Lupin asked by the fire.  
  
"Not what I expected and I think everybody was aware of that." Sirius sighed.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She… well… I guess… based from what she had just said earlier… she didn't have a clue why I wanted to talk to her.. alone. In fact I haven't told her yet."  
  
"What? But I thought - "  
  
"Yeah me to."  
  
"What did she say anyway?"  
  
Sirius breathed deeply and began telling Lupin what had happened that day. 


	8. The New Defense Against The Dark Arts Te...

**Chapter Eight -- The New Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher**  
  
"Ron, hurry up! The train's leaving! Here you go Ginny, dear. Have a safe trip." Mrs. Weasley said as she waved goodbye to Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Julianna.  
  
"Have a good school year!" Tonks shouted. When they couldn't see them anymore, Julianna and Ginny went to find an empty cart, while Ron and Hermione went to their prefect cart.   
  
It was not long when Ron And Hermione appeared on their cart. "You guys better change to your robes." Hermione reminded, Ginny and Julianna nodded. When they had all changed to their robes, they began eating their sandwiches prepared by Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Sirius didn't come to see you off huh?"  
  
"Ron!" both Ginny and Hermione said.  
  
"It's all right, I didn't expect him to see me off anyway." Julianna said cheerfully.  
  
"Why are you happy about it?"  
  
"Well, there's no use sulking."   
  
"If I were you Potter, I'll be crying my eyes out… boo-hoo." It was Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle was snickering at his back.  
  
"I thought you were actually doing exactly that, considering your father's still in Azkaban." Julianna said hotly. Malfoy started to move towards her.  
  
"You started it Malfoy, we all saw it." Ron said as he stood up, his eyes never leaving Malfoy's.  
  
"You wait Potter, he'll be out soon."  
  
"I don't care, at least everyone knows he's a Death Eater. I suggest you keep a low profile since everything will change from now on."  
  
Malfoy's face lost its color and stumped out of the cart, with Crabbe and Goyle following him.  
  
"Is that Malfoy?" asked Luna Lovegood who appeared suddenly.  
  
"Who else?" said Ginny, "Come, sit down. "  
  
They reached Hogwarts and was led immediately to the Great Hall. They were a bit fewer now and Julianna understood. She looked at the teacher's table while Professor McGonagall announced the first year's names to be sorted by the sorting hat. Snape was still in his usual greasy self only this time his face was distorted that Julianna knew too well what that meant. He would always looked at her like that during Potions class. The sorting finished sooner because of the small amount students who were present this year. They all waited Dumbledore for his speech, Julianna and everybody else wondered who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be.   
  
"It's nice to be back again," Professor Dumbledore said, "I will not delay you much longer, let's eat." And the once empty table was now filled with food.  
  
"He still haven't introduced who the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher yet." said Hermione.  
  
"Maybe its Cornelius Fudge," Seamus Finnigan said.  
  
"Anyone but Umbridge." said Lee Jordan and Ron started mimicking Professor Umbridge's girly cough again that made everyone laugh. Hem - Hem.   
  
Professor McGonagall tapped her glass and everybody fell silent. Professor Dumbledore stood. "A wonderful feast, yes?" He said touching his stomach. "As you all notice, we are fewer this year. I understand completely however I am delighted to those who had come to school. Well, our gamekeeper Hagrid will still be teaching Care for The Magical Creatures, he is on an appointment at the moment but he will be present in your first day of classes - no need to worry."  
  
He paused and looked at everyone, "I know everyone is excited to know who will be the Defense Against the Ark Arts Teacher and I am happy to say that he is not from the Department of Ministry."  
  
The students sighed and made a happy noise in their seats.   
  
"The Ministry I'm afraid is rather busy to spare a teacher for us." He looked at the Gryffindor table, Julianna smiled. "Now may I present to you your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and my trusted friend - Sirius Black."  
  
Everybody was silent for a while as Sirius makes his way to his chair and shook Dumbledore's hands. Julianna was speechless as she looked at his godfather.   
  
"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore." Sirius said and sat down.  
  
"Sirius Black here?" said Seamus Finnigan.  
  
"He's free of charges anyway, its on the Daily Prophet." Neville said.  
  
"Oh, come on." Hermione said, "Don't tell me you lot still believe that his a mass murderer."  
  
"He was after Julianna on our third year."   
  
Hermione began retelling the story the whole evening.

===========================================================

"I wonder what he'll teach us today?" Ron asked, "What do you think? I mean, everybody knows how powerful and clever he is…"  
  
"He's pretty good at Transfiguration." Julianna thought loudly as they all made there way to the Dungeons for Potions class.  
  
"I guess Snape wouldn't be bothering you much, eh mate? Now that's Sirius here, I mean Professor Black." Ron said grinning.  
  
"I wouldn't have my hopes high," Julianna mumbled as Snape came in the room.

===========================================================

The Defense Against the Dark Arts class was superb, everybody couldn't help comparing who's the better teacher by the end of the day: Lupin or Black? Most girls were on Black's side but they are still having a dilemma, saying Lupin is 'cute if he should just shave and wear fancy clothes'. Julianna on the other hand was relieved regarding he's godfather's fair behavior towards her.  
  
"He's one cool teacher," Angelina said, "By the way, Julianna, we'll be having Quidditch practices on Thursdays, I want you present, all right? You're not banned anymore and you too Ron."  
  
"All right." They both said in unison.   
  
"You guys practice hard," Hermione said that shocked Ron, "don't get me wrong Ron, I want you guys to defeat Slytherin - really defeat them - and I mean Malfoy for you Julianna."  
  
Julianna and Ron grinned. "You got it Hermione." 


	9. Visions

**Chapter Nine -- Visions**  
  
Julianna was being extra careful the whole week for not having detentions especially with Snape. Once or twice she was tempted to answer back his snide hints about Sirius but Hermione and Ron was there to restrain her.  
  
"There, finished!" Julianna said as she held up her parchment.   
  
"Wait, I'm almost there." Ron said.  
  
"You two never changed! Professor Snape gave this homework the other day and if I didn't remind you about it, you'll be ending in detention tomorrow."  
  
"Who wants to do his homework anyway?" Ron said as he held up his parchment, "Finished at last."  
  
"Hurry up Ron, Angelina will have our hides if we're not there in 5 minutes." Julianna said as she grabbed their brooms.

===========================================================

"You're late." Angelina scowled.  
  
"Sorry," they said and started to mount their brooms.  
  
"I'm expecting you to do great today, after all Professor Black will be looking over for us." She said and pointed at her right then she blushed and so did Julianna.  
  
"W-where's Madam Hooch?" Jullianna squeaked nervously.  
  
"Got hit by the Bludger in Slytherin practice, well, go on, get going!"   
  
After 15 minutes of practice Angelina called it a break.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, Potter?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Sorry? You're pathetic out there! Is that what you want to show your godfather? You're suppose to swerve, dive, amaze him!"  
  
"Well that maybe the exact reason why she's not - er - doing her best today." Ron defended.  
  
"Eh? What was that?" Angelina asked.  
  
"Can't you see she's nervous? How would you feel if your parents are here?"  
  
"Well, I'll be nervous too," Angelina whispered." But…but that's what I want you guys to master. Concentrate! Concentrate!"  
  
"It's not that easy - " Ron said.  
  
"I'm fine, let's fly." Jullianna said and flew up with great speed.  
  
"You heard her, GO!"  
  
_ I can't let them notice. I can't let him notice. Concentrate. Concentrate._ Julianna told herself as she dived again gaining on the snitch.  
  
Almost there… almost there. She stretched her right arm narrowly hitting the wild Bludger. Suddenly her head ache, no, not her head, her scar. She ignored it for a while but the pain increased tremendously. She missed the snitch and she swerved to the left to go after it again. It was scorching.. her scar.. she was having blurry visions…   
  
"Julianna! Julianna!" a familiar voice said and she felt her body being lifted.  
  
Something ached but she didn't care, she wanted to be unconscious… to sleep… but her visions. She knew she was being carried to the hospital wing… she had to say something but she drifted to unconsciousness again.  
  
My scar… Voldemort… Mum… Dad…

===========================================================

She awoke later that evening. She was alone in the hospital wing and she groaned as she remembered what had happened. She wanted someone to talk to. Scar… Voldemort. She started to rise but her body was weak. She felt bandages on her forehead she looked at the water basin beside her bed and saw blood stained in the bandages.   
  
"Hey Julianna, are you awake?"  
  
"Ron? Hermione?"  
  
The two appeared behind the curtains.  
  
"What - never mind, I need to talk to Dumbledore.. my scar -"  
  
"We know," then they looked at each other nervously, "it was bleeding."  
  
"What? Oh this, no I must've hit something - "  
  
"Julianna believe us, when Madam Pomprey was cleaning it you were twitching and it wouldn't stop bleeding." Hermione said.  
  
"You should've seen Sirius, he went all white. You were moaning and was saying something we didn't understand."  
  
"It was bleeding?" Julianna shivered, "I still need to talk to Dumbledore."  
  
"Er- he's busy at the moment."  
  
"But I need to -"  
  
"He seemed to understand what you said. Before we knew it he was sending orders to Sirius, Professor McGonagall and we were led outside. Mum is outside. Uhh - what exactly happened?"  
  
"My scar hurt when I was going for the snitch and then I saw - er - visions." She hesitated.  
  
"I told you to practice blocking your mind -"  
  
"Hermione!" Ron said, "And?" he turned to Julianna.  
  
"I think I saw a bunch of people. There were large ones. The giants I guess."  
  
Ron shivered.  
  
"And I saw Mum and Dad suddenly, I couldn't remember much but I saw a bunch of people."  
  
"Well that's enough, all of you." Mrs. Weasley came into the scene, "Julianna, you need to rest, dear. And the same goes for you two."   
  
"Mrs. Weasley, what happened?" Julianna asked boldly, "Where is everybody? Where's… where's Sirius?"  
  
"Julianna, you need to rest."  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, please!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley hesitated for a moment, "Well…"   
  
"Mum! Tell us! There's no point hiding it now."  
  
"Oh, all right!" Mrs. Weasley said in defeat. "You.. how should I say this, you were not yourself.. you were being possessed. You were Vold-" she gulped, "You-Know-Who, you were talking, you seem to be sending out orders to the Death Eaters."  
  
"What did I say?" Julianna was not surprise to hear this.  
  
"You.. I mean he was ordering them to attack the Department of Ministry." 


	10. Attack At The Ministry

**Chapter Ten -- Attack at the Ministry**

The four of them were silent.   
  
"Well you better sleep, everything's under control."  
  
"Sirius is out there isn't it? I can't sleep, I'm fine. I need to go." Julianna said hurrying to stand up.  
  
"You don't follow orders huh?" Mrs. Weasley said in a strange voice.  
  
"Mum?"  
  
"I was going to make this simple for the three of you but you leave me no choice." She held up her wand.  
  
"What the - "  
  
_ "Impedimenta!"_   
  
A stream of jet light should've hit Ron squarely if it weren't for Hermione.  
  
"You brats!" Mrs. Weasley made a lunged at Julianna but Hermione was quicker.  
  
"Mum what are you doing?" Ron shouted.  
  
"Don't mum me, boy." And as she say this Mrs. Weasley once rosy face turned deathly pale - it was Bellatrix.  
  
"How'd you get in here?" Hermione asked her wand was pointing at her. Ron slowly picked up Bellatrix's wand. Julianna was moving slowly in front of Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Where's Mrs. Weasley?" she asked quietly.  
  
"You're not getting out here alive, Potter. The Dark Lord knew too well that you won't get your friends involved." She laughed.  
  
_ "IMPEDIMENTA!"_  
  
Ron and Hermione shouted in unison and Bellatrix flew back to the wall.  
  
_ "Stupefy!"_ roared Ron.   
  
Julianna snatched Bellatrix's wand at Ron's hand and said, "_Mobilicorpus." _Invisible strings were wrapped around Bellatrixs unconscious body. _"Accio wand. Accio Firebolt."  
_  
"What are you planning to do, there must be bunch of them out there." Ron asked.  
  
"She's alone, I know. Believe me. First we'll look for your Mum and Madam Pomprey." It didn't took them long to find their unconscious bodies laying on the floor.  
  
"What now?" Ron asked.  
  
"You guys stay here," she said with her own wand and Firebolt on hand.  
  
"You're not planning to go at the Department of Ministry!" Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, I am Hermione, I've have enough. I'll go directly to Voldemort and challenged him and get this all done with."  
  
"Julianna you can't! We're not going to allow you." Ron said firmly.  
  
"Don't make me use this." Julianna bellowed as she pointed her wand at them. "Look, I'll be fine. I exaggerated a bit. I'm taking Bellatrix with me." She mounted her broom, hesitatingly she said, _"Impedimenta."_   
  
Ron and Hermione's body fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
"You guys keep an eye on things here. I'll be back." She said as she broke into two Bellatrix's wand.  
  
It was not hard to find where the Department of Ministry is, it was very visible now because everything was on fire. Julianna slowed a bit. She knew Voldemort was waiting for her and this is bad, she haven't got any plans at all. Her mind was only about Sirius. She felt Bellatrix move and gave her another Stunning Spell. She could see the giants clearly and cursed herself for not being prepared. She only had one planned in mind - go directly to Voldemort and fight him. She went lower and dropped Bellatrix on the ground, then she had an idea. In order to defeat Voldemort she have to be closed to him as possible. So she started undressing Bellatrix, a smile on her face was visible.   
  
"Destroy them!" Voldemort's voice echoed the whole place. But it was a fair fight. The giants were fighting with their fellow giants. Different colors of light was streaming in mid air as wizard after wizard, witch after witch fight among themselves. Sirius was dueling against Lucius Malfoy, Lupin was on his left battling with another Death Eater.   
  
It was war.  
  
"Master."  
  
Voldemort turned around.  
  
"I brought you Julianna Potter, Master." A woman in black robes said proudly as she dropped the body to the ground.  
  
"Well done" he said as he moved forward to Bellatrix then a jet of red light hit him in the chest.  
  
"Got it!" she said as she moved closer at Voldemort's body laying on the ground. Her wand was still raised. _"Mobili-"  
_  
The woman fell backwards her body was twitching.  
  
"Foolish girl, do you think I would be fooled with that silly disguise of yours?" Voldemort said, thoroughly enjoying every minute. "You really are predictable, Potter."  
  
Julianna continued to twitch her body and felt as if a thousand knives were being stabbed at her.  
  
"Look about you, Potter. Victory is in my hands and you will be my trophy. Even Dumbledore is having a hard time." His laugh was menacingly. "What's this? Get up! You are not to die yet, I want you to see everything, ah, there's your beloved godfather now together with his wolf friend. Wormtail!"  
  
A stout bald man came forward.  
  
"You know what to do. Go!"  
  
Wormtail nodded and apparated to where Lupin was.  
  
Voldemort raised his wand again and muttered something under his breath, the dementors grew in number and was heading to one direction - to Sirius.  
  
"N-no…" Julianna moaned as she herself fight off the pain. She wanted to faint but can't, she tried with great amount of effort to raise her own wand.  
  
_ "Ex-Expecto Patronum!"_ she said as loudly as she could and a silvery stag appeared galloping around them, "Go!" The stag jumped down from the cliff and headed towards the dementors, first knocking off Wormtail as he made to lunged at Lupin with his silver hand.   
  
"You really amazed me, Potter." Voldemort said watching her, then with a wave of his wand the pain vanished. Julianna was able to stand up shakily. "I think enough entertainment and on to a better one." His wand was raised again in a dueling position before Julianna knew what she was doing she was almost hit by the Killing Curse if she didn't stumbled to the ground. Voldemort wasted no time using the Avada Kedavra on her and every time she evades it she was beginning to be aware that she was alone. Everyone was busy saving their on lives down at the cliff. Dumbledore doesn't seem aware that she is not far from them. She hid herself behind a huge rock, thinking of what to do as she heard Voldemort's laugh rumbled like a clash of thunder. The rock that she was hiding for comfort smashed and she was yet again running for her life.   
  
She could feel the heat of her wand as she clasped it tightly in her hand. She let out a number of curses and countercurses but it didn't seem to touch him. She was now, to her horror, cornered. Voldemort was slowly moving towards her. She let out another number of curses but he was fast to evade it.  
  
"This is it, Potter! Say goodbye to your puny friends now!"  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" Julianna said and Voldemort fell off backwards. She looked around and saw Hermione and Ron with their wands raised too. 


	11. The Dementor's Kiss

**Chapter Eleven -- The Dementor's Kiss**  
  
"Julianna, are you all right?" Hermione asked aware of her friend's bruises and scratches.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"That's a pretty obvious question, mate!" Ron said.   
  
"You're not suppo-"   
  
Another red light hit them. "How thoughtful," Voldemort said, "your friends came all this way to help you die." Hermione was laying flat on the ground and so is Ron.  
  
Julianna came in front of Ron and Hermione as the two tried to stand up. "You two get out of here, I'll take care of this." she breathed.  
  
Voldemort laughed, "Such confidence, Potter! You really do amaze me."  
  
"But Julianna," Hermione protested.  
  
"Go!"  
  
"No, were not leaving without you!" Ron said.  
  
_ "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ both Voldemort and Julianna said that made Ron leaped backwards. Their wands like before sort of intertwined.   
  
"Get out of here!" Julianna yelled but Hermione and Ron wasn't moving.   
  
"What's this?" cried Voldemort, "No-t again!" he said as his wand made a jerking motion and out came Cedric Diggory, who was looking at Julianna with great support. Another one appeared from Voldemort's wand, a muggle.  
  
"Hold on, Julianna. You're parent's are coming." Cedric said with an airy voice.  
  
"No!" Voldemort said and with a great heave everything around them exploded.

===========================================================

"Julianna!" Sirius shouted as he saw the silvery stag swerved passed him and hit two dementors. The stag galloped around them again and continued hitting dementors with his huge horns.  
  
"That's really something, Black!" Lucius said, "But your opponent is me!"   
  
Sirius ducked at Lucius' Stunning Spell and sends another curse at him, "Remus, back me up, Julianna is here!" But Lupin was busy as two Death Eaters came towards him, obviously unaware of Wormtail behind him. Just as before Wormtail made a lunged at him with his silver hand the stag shove his horns at him and send him flying away, landing about ten feet across them.  
  
Sirius looked around then ducked again as a stream of blue light narrowly missing his ear. He went to Lupin and the two Death Eaters lay flat on the ground in an instant.  
  
"That stag…" Lupin said as the stag keep on hitting every dementor in sight.  
  
"She's around here somewh-" Sirius' voice broke as the cliff not far away from them exploded.

===========================================================

"Julianna!" Hermione coughed and was trying to fan off the dust that surrounded them.   
  
"Julianna!" Ron called too but there was no answer. "H-hermione…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do - do you feel a bit chilly here?" He shivered and collapsed.  
  
"Ron!" she came around him, "Get up!" But she too was getting cold and clammy, she knew this feeling…  
  
The dust abated and Hermione couldn't believe what she saw. A group of dementors was now encircling Julianna, as she lay unconscious on the ground.  
  
_"Ex… ex… _Ron, wake up! Julianna… _expecto _-" she was getting weaker. She couldn't even raise her own wand. "Help! Over here…Help!" she squeaked. "Julianna!"  
  
A dementor grabbed Julianna's shirt like a ragged doll and she could feel its long death-like fingers. "No.." she heard herself say as visions flooded her brain.  
  
_ Mum… Dad…_  
  
Think of happy thoughts.   
  
_Ron… Hermione…_  
  
Think of happy thoughts.   
  
_ Lily, its him. I'll hold him off. Get Julianna.. Go.._  
  
Think of happy thoughts.   
  
_ Kill us now Dumbledore… end the pain.._  
  
No.. I'm not like him..   
  
Julianna tightened her gripped of her wand as the dementor lowered its head. _"ex - pecto -"_ she was weak and her body hurts abominably.  
  
_ End the pain…_   
  
She was remembering that incident…  
  
_ End the pain…_   
  
She was not saying this but at the back of her mind she wanted to..  
  
_ And I'll see Sirius again…_  
  
"And I'll see Sirius again…" she repeated and dropped her wand as she felt something cold touched her lips and her energy was being sucked from her.. her life..  
  
_ "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ roared Dumbledore and the dementors were blasted off in an instant. He ran towards Julianna's lifeless body… no.. it was not lifeless… it was… colorless.. Her body was cold and clammy and… pale.  
  
"Julianna!" cried Sirius as he kneeled beside her, taking her off Dumbledore's arms and into his. He looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"She's still alive Sirius… but.." 


	12. Resolutions

**Chapter Twelve - Resolutions**  
  
"She already have her color back, don't you think?" said a nurse in St. Mungo's   
  
"Quite a pretty thing, huh? She'll be transferred back at Hogwarts today."  
  
"But a dementor's kiss? No one ever survived that." The nurse shivered.  
  
"She did…"

=======================================================================

Julianna was back at the hospital wing, as soon as the news about her narrowly escaping death again spread like wildfire in the wizarding world. Voldemort is still on the lose for no one had seen his body.  
  
"uhh… Sirius, maybe you should rest now. I'll look after her." Lupin said as he walked around the bed.  
  
"It's alright Remus, I'll look after her."  
  
"You'll be needing you're energy, just in case… Dumbledore said…"   
  
Sirius looked at him scornfully then sighed, "Just a few more minutes.."  
  
Lupin raised his wand and a chair appeared out of nowhere, he sat beside Sirius.  
  
They were silent, Sirius leaned over and took Julianna's hand, warming it with his. "We never really talked much after that…"  
  
Lupin looked at him then nodded.  
  
"I was beginning to think that… well… I guess I won't be telling her.. if she wakes - when she wakes up." He placed her fingers to his mouth. "James must be punishing me." He chuckled then bent his head. Lupin placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"James is not -" Lupin paused as he looked at Julianna. "Sirius…"  
  
"This is insane… I never thought a woman would do this to me before." Sirius muttered.  
  
"Sirius.."  
  
"And James' daughter!"  
  
"Sirius…"  
  
"First Azkaban then this."  
  
"Sirius, look!"  
  
Julianna eyes slowly opened. 

=======================================================================

"Independent as always, Potter?" Madam Pomprey scolded lovingly, "I thought I told you not to over work yourself."  
  
"Er - I don't want to stay here much longer, Madam Pomprey." Julianna said with a sigh as she unconsciously looked outside the window.  
  
"You'll not be touching your broom until I get back all that color of yours." she said lovingly, picked up the tray and vanished.  
  
Julianna winced as she looked at the goblet Madam Pomprey left for her. It was not hot or cold but it was smoking. She looked to make sure if Madam Pomprey was busy in her table so that she could throw the goblet outside the window. She cautiously stood and went quietly towards the window, she put out her arm and -   
  
"I wonder what Madam Pomprey would do if she sees you." said a familiar voice.  
  
Julianna twirled around and saw it was Sirius, "I… well…"  
  
Sirius helped her to bed, "Go on, be a good girl and drink. It doesn't taste that bad, is it?"  
  
"Its not bad.. its worst." She drank the potion with one gulp and gave a loud groan.  
  
Sirius smiled as he handed her a glass of water, she was still shivering.  
  
"Don't you have classes today?"  
  
"Finished the last one minutes ago. Here I brought you these."  
  
He handed her a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Thanks…they're beautiful."  
  
"Something wrong? You don't look happy."   
  
"No, no, it's not that. It's just that.. er… no one has ever given me flowers before." she said as her eyes twinkled and admired the flowers even more.  
  
"Everybody will always have their firsts." Sirius said as a matter-of-factly.  
  
"How long will I have to stay here?" she asked still carrying the flowers in her arms.  
  
"Until Madam Pomprey or Dumbledore says so."  
  
"Quidditch season is nearing! I need to practice!"  
  
"No you don't, you're a great flyer! Much better than James, I tell you."  
  
Julianna looked at him for a long while then smiled. Sirius leaned closer and was tucking her hair. This new sensation surprised her that made her leaned backwards. Sirius only smiled - his nasty, sweet smile.  
  
"Sirius.."  
  
"You better behave yourself while you're in here. I can't wait to see you up and about and on that broomstick I gave you."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Julianna…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was talking to Dumbledore this morning and.. well I was asking him if you could stay for Christmas at my place."  
  
"What did he say?" Julianna asked excitedly.  
  
"Well, he said it's okay since you normally spend Christmas on school and last year.."  
  
"YES!" Julianna exclaimed then laughed, "Sorry. What about summer?"  
  
"I'm still working on that." Sirius smiled again with a different glow on his face. Julianna didn't know what it meant but she felt warm.

=======================================================================

****

**The End**  
  
**By: wicked lunatic  
  
mn1: eml   
  
-110203-  
  
**No part of this publication, story, narrative or tale may be altered in whole or in part. Unauthorized reproduction, distribution (or any part of it), alteration or distortion that the writer may find offensive may result in severe civil and criminal penalties. For information regarding permission, please contact the writer.  
  
hehe


End file.
